Bendita Borrachera
by NoahhChan
Summary: A veces el alchol nos da el valor necesario para dar ese paso que no nos atrevíamos a dar...


**Bueno, aquí os dejo mi primer fanfic, me encanta ésta pareja (K'xKula) y después de leer algunos fanfics que hay por aquí, me he animado a escribir el mio propio y ver que le parece a la gente. En principio no planeo que sea muy largo, pero dependerá de mi inspiración y de si gusta o no. Espero que no seais muy duros conmigo y de que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Advierto que hay alcohol y escenas "acaloradas" XD, lo califico M.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SNK Playmore, yo sólo pongo la historia de este fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 01 - Fiesta en la habitación

(K')

Ahí estaba yo, con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata fina negra, sentado en un sofá de la sala esperando que pasase el tiempo rápidamente. Rodeado de gente bebiendo, riendo, bailando, hablando y pasándolo bien. Y cómo no... Yo no podía disfrutar de la fiesta que había prepadado Whip. Desde que se celebró el ultimo King of Fighter, a Whip se le ocurrió la idea de celebrar una fiesta para reunirnos los luchadores fuera de todo ambiente hostil, y poder disfrutar un poco de la vida... Sinceramente, pienso que sólo vienen a comer y beber gratis... Mañana nos tocará a nosotros cuatro recoger todo lo que ellos ensucian hoy...

- K' : "Pufff... Que pereza..." - Dije sin darme cuenta de la presencia de Kula a mi lado.

- Kula: "Cómo no... Disfrutando de la fiesta" - Me dijo en tono burlón. - "Me acompañas?" - Preguntó mientras me enseñaba dos copas y una botella de champang.

La miré de arriba a abajo, estaba preciosa con ese vestido burdeos que marcaba todas sus curvas, unos tacones discretos negros y el pelo recogido en el lado derecho. Y en lugar de decirle lo hermosa que estaba o aceptar su invitación, sólo se me ocurrió decirle algo gruñón...

- K' : "No deberías beber" - Aparté mi mirada de ella con miedo de sonrojarme.

- Kula: "Está bien, si no quieres acompañarme, me beberé yo sola esta botella" - Infló sus mejillas y seguidamente me sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

Se sentó a mi lado y se sirvió una copa, la cual se bebió de un tirón. Me quedé atónito viendo como se "pimplaba" otra copa más, y cuando se había servido la tercera y estaba a punto de llevar la copa a sus hermosos y carnosos labios humedecidos de champang, la detube con mi mano.

- K' : "Calma gatita! Qué nadie te va ha quitar esa botella!" - Dije sin pensar, pero me preocupó esas ansias por terminarse la botella.

- Kula: "Es tu culpa! Tú no quieres beber conmigo! ... Bueno ni beber, ni hablar, ni pasear, ni bailar, NI NADA! NO QUIERES HACER NADA CONMIGO!" - Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosado que la hacían aún más hermosa, no sabría decir si porque el alcohol ya le estaba afectando o por la vergüenza de soltar aquello.

La miré sorprendido, qué estaba diciendo? Claro que quiero hacer cosas ella! ... Ni si quiera imagina las cosas que me gustaría hacer con ella...

- K' : "No digas tonterías! Ya estás borracha?" - La miré algo enfadado. - "Lo que pasa es que el champang es una bebida de nenazas!" - Me levanté después de decir eso, fui hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y cogí una botella de whisky, volví donde ella y le enseñé la botella. - "Me acompañas ahora?" - Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella me miró y me dedicó una de sus adorables sonrisas, seguidamente afirmó con la cabeza y me ofreció las copas para que las llenara. Serví las copas y me volví a sentar a su lado.

Kula miraba la copa de whisky detenidamente, parecía que dudaba si beberla o no.

- K' : "Beber whisky en copa es una mariconada... Pero no quedan vasos anchos en la mesa" - Dije justo antes de llevarme la copa a la boca y dar un trago.

Kula me miró y se animó a dar el primer trago a su copa, parece mentira que fuese la misma que hacía unos minutos se tomaba 3 copas de champang casi sin respirar entre copa y copa. Para mi sorpresa, vi como su trago se alargaba hasta vaciar la copa, y tal como la acababa, Kula cerró sus ojos tan fuertes y puso su boca con unos morros realmente graciosos, sin poderlo evitar empecé a reír.

- K' : "Ja ja ja ja" - Me tuve que agarrar la barriga de la punzada que empecé a sentir.

Kula me miró incrédula, no podía creer que me estuviese riendo, y entonces una hermosa sonrisa en su cara angelical me cautivó.

-Kula: "Estaba muy fuerte!" - Dijo intentando defenderse - "Pero mereció la pena por verte reír así" - Sonrió inclinando su cabeza.

Noté como mi cara empezó a arder, y sabía que no era debido al alcohol, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar por miedo a que ella notase mi sonrojo, y giré mi cara para que ella no lo viera.

Al girar pude ver como Maxima se acercaba a nosotros, se había vestido con una camisa lisa gris y unos pantalones de pana negros, cogí mi copa y bebí de un trago lo que quedaba.

- Maxima: "No estarás emborrachando a la princesa para aprovecharte de ella, verdad?" - Dijo burlándose de mi.

- K': "Ella es mayorcita para emborracharse sola" - Le contesté desafiante.

- Kula: "Ya dejen esas miradas amenazantes, hoy hay que pasarlo bien!" - Cogió la botella y se llenó la copa hasta arriba.

- Maxima: "No no no no!" - Negó mientras le quitaba la copa de las manos. - "Las princesas no beben whisky! Toma una piruleta!" - Dijo sancando una piruleta de uno de sus bolsillos convencido de que Kula se tiraría encima de ella.

- Kula: "Max, no soy una niña!" - Dijo inflando sus mofletes. - "Dame mi copa!" - Alzó su mano con la esperanza de que Maxima se la devolviera.

- Maxima: "Ni hablar! Y esto también me lo llevo" - Se agachó a cojer la botella de whisky de la cual nos estábamos sirviendo. Se alejó con una sonrisa orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró cuando llegó a donde estaba Whip y soltó - "Os estaré vigilando! No voy a dejar que la emborraches!" - Y me hizo una seña con los dedos haciéndome saber que no me quitaría la vista de encima.

El único que estaba borracho aquí era él... Pensé mientras me volví a mirar a Kula. Parecía algo enfadada y decepcionada a la vez.

- Kula: "Estoy cansada de que me tratéis como a una cría" - Su rostro se entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin llegar a salir.

En parte tenía razón, ya no era una niña, pero Maxima y Whip parece que se niegan a verlo. Yo ya hace bastante que me di cuenta que no era una cría, pero ojalá pudiera no verla de esa forma... Mi corazón se encoge cuando tarda en volver a casa, se acelera cuando me sonríe, y siento que se me sale cuando me toca... No paro de pensar en ella... Creo que me volveré loco si esto sigue así.

Sin pensarlo, me levanté y fui a la mesa de las bebidas nuevamente, cogí una botella de ron y me acerqué a ella.

- K': "Me voy a mi habitación con esta botella, si quieres seguir bebiendo conmigo, ya sabes donde estoy" - No sé ni como le pude decir eso...

Kula se quedó perpleja mientras veía como me dirigía hacia las escaleras, pasé por al lado de Maxima y le miré molesto.

- K': "Me voy a emborracharme a mi habitación" - Dije justo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me acerqué a mi cama y me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la cama. Empecé a pensar la locura que habia hecho, qué pensaría Kula de mí? Y si piensa que quiero acostarme con ella? Bueno no es que no quiera... Pero no es mi intención... O si?

- K': " ... Mierda..." - Dije antes de dar un trago a la botella y acabar mirando al techo. De pronto sonó la puerta... Sería ella? Dios... El corazón parecía que me iba a explotar. - "Pasa" - Intenté parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

La puerta se abría muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de entrar, y ahí la pude ver asomándose tímidamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Miró hacia atrás y entró rapidamente cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ésta.

-Kula: "Creo que venía alguien, y si es Max no me dejará beber contigo..." - Dijo dando un suspiro de alivio porque no la habían pillado yendo a mi habitación.

- K': "Adelante gatita, toma asiento y sírvete" - Le dije ofreciéndole la botella, pues no había traído vasos.

Creo que el alcohol me estaba empezando a afectar, pues empezaba a perder la vergüenza que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca...

Ella se acercó donde estaba sentado y se sentó justo en frente de mí. Tomó la botella y dio un trago largo. Me miró juguetonamente... Un momento, Kula con mirada juguetona? Debe estar muy borracha... O se volvió loca...

-Kula: "Juguemos a una cosa" - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara... Creo que empiezo a delirar...

-K': "Que cosa?" - Empezaba a asustarme...

- Kula: "Pares o nones!" - Dijo con un brillo en los ojos bastante entusiasmada.

- K': "Mmm y que tiene de divertido?" - Pregunté con curiosidad ante tal entusiasmo.

- Kula: "El que pierda deberá dar un trago a la botella y... Quitarse una prenda!" - Soltó con algo de vergüenza...

- K': "Quee?! No podemos hacer sólo la parte de beber?" - Dije sorprendido, y asustado de mi mismo, no se de que sería capaz si empiezo a ver a Kula en paños menores...

- Kula: "Eres un hombre o una gallina?" - Dijo sabiendo que me picaría y caería en su juego.

- K': "Pares o nones? Qué eliges?" - Le dije con una sonrisa picarona.

- Kula: "Pares!" - Dijo entusiasmada y escondiendo su puño detrás de ella para empezar a jugar.

Sonreí al ver lo feliz que era por empezar el juego, y puse mi mano detrás para comenzar. Los dos contamos al unísono hasta tres y mostramos nuestras manos, tres y tres... Pares, primera mano y empezaba perdiendo, di un trago a la botella y vi como ella esperaba espectante a que me quitara alguna prenda, agarré mi corbata y la quité muy despacio mientras la miraba de reojo, llamadme loco, pero parecia desilusionada...

- Kula: "Pues vaya..." - Lo que decía, desilusionada... Volvió a poner su mano detrás para continuar con el juego, así que puse mi mano atrás para seguir jugando.

Volvimos a contar al unísono hasta tres y enseñamos las manos, dos y cuatro... Increíble, pares otra vez... Aunque creo que prefiero ser yo el que pierda la ropa. Di otro trago a la botella y la miré, estaba con las manos juntas esperando ansiosa, reí burlonamente, desabroché mi cinturón y tiré de él para sacarlo.

- Kula: "Estás de broma?!" - Dijo con tono molesto.

- K': "Cualquiera diría que quieres verme sin ropa, gatita..." - Dije pícaramente.

Pude observar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Kula: "Es sólo por ver como te mueres de vergüenza" - Dijo llevando su mano detrás.

- K': "Crees qué a mi me da vergüenza?" - Llevé mi mano detrás.

- "Uno, dos, tres" - Dijimos a la vez y mostramos las manos. Uno y dos, por fin ganaba yo.

- K': "Nones!" - Alcé mi puño victorioso, creo que estaba más contento de lo que esperaba... Empecé a pensar que Kula no llevaba muchas prendas encima... Y me puse algo nervioso...

Kula agarró la botella mirándome amenazante y dio un trago bastante largo, creo que buscaba en el alcohol algo de valor. Me volvió a mirar, llevó su mano a su pelo y con una sonrisa burlona se quitó la goma del pelo.

- K': "Eso debería ser trampa!" - Dije fastidiado, me estaba haciendo ya a la idea que me deslumbraría con su hermosa piel blanca.

- Kula: "En venganza por tu corbata y cinturón" - Y me sacó la lengua como si nada.

- K': "Bueno, ahora ya no nos quedan prendas absurdas" - Empezaba a desear quitarme la ropa y ver que cara ponía.

Kula dio una sonrisa traviesa y escondió su mano, yo hice lo mismo. Contamos hasta tres y sacamos las manos, cinco y cinco, pares.

Cogí la botella, le di un buen trago, y llevé mis manos al primer botón de la camisa y la empecé a desabrochar muy despacio mientras le dedicaba a Kula una mirada seductora... Acabo de decir seductora? Maldito alcohol!

La mirada que Kula me dedicó me recorrió todo el cuerpo... Si no fuera porque empezaba a darme cuenta que estaba borracho, pensaría que me miraba con deseo... Terminé de desabrocharla y dejaba a la vista mis abdominales y pecho marcados, saqué un brazo y luego el otro, dejando todo mi torso al descubierto, juraría que vi a Kula morderse el labio inferior...

Llevé mi mano detrás y ella parecía más ocupada mirándome que jugando, giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para llamar su atención, cosa que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa dando un pequeño brinco y llevando su mano detrás.

- "Uno, dos, tres" - Incrédulo miraba como habiamos sacado nones con un dos y un cinco. Ella tomó la botella decidida y le dio un trago más largo aún que el anterior. Me miró con vergüenza y se llevó las manos a los tirantes del vestido, se puso de pié y se bajó el vestido de un tirón sin pensarlo hasta el suelo. Ahí estaba ella, de pié, con esa hermosa figura, en ropa interior de color negra, con un sujetador sin tirantes, y un culotte de encaje, su piel blanca y esos ojos rojizos que me atravesaban el alma. Se volvió a sentar y me miró con algo de malicia.

- Kula: "Parece que no hayas visto a una mujer en ropa interior en tu vida... K'chan..." - Acababa de llamarme K'chan? Y su cara mostraba una risa burlona? El alchol me hacía ver y oir cosas que no eran... Debía ser eso. "Ahora me toca a mi mirar" - Acaba de decir lo que acabo de oir? Llevó su mano detrás muy seria y me hizo un gesto para que me diera prisa.

Coloqué mi mano detrás y contamos hasta tres, mostramos las manos y... No podía ser verdad... Cuatro y tres... Salió nones y Kula... debería enseñar más? Kula parecía estar paralizada, pero de pronto agarró la botella y bebió y bebió, pensaba que se bebería todo lo que quedaba, y de repente separó la botella de sus labios y me miró decidida, llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de su sujetador buscando el enganche para soltarlo, y de repente...

- K': "Espera!" - Le grité sin pensar, enseñando mi mano en señal de Stop. - "No hace falta que te quites nada más, ya nos hemos divertido bastante, no crees?" - Dije esperando que se detuviese.

- Kula: "Ni hablar, la idea del juego fue mía, ahora tengo que apechugar, y nunca mejor dicho" - Y entonces fue directa al gancho con sus manos, decidida ha desabrocharlo.

Sin pensarlo me lancé a detenerla, con la mala suerte que tropece con mis propias piernas y caí sobre ella... La había detenido, sí, pero a que precio? Podía notar el tacto de su piel con la de mi torso desnudo, notar su respiración en mi cara, ver su hermoso rostro tan cerca sonrojado, esos ojos rojizos me atravesaban, y no sabía si el corazón que escuchaba en mis oídos era el mío o el de ella. No podía reaccionar... O no quería, ya no sabía si era yo o el alcohol el que me movía, pero cuando quise darme cuenta mi mano estaba sobre la mejilla de Kula, y mis labios estaban tan cerca de los de ella que casi se rozaban.

-Kula: "K'..." - Salió de su boca como un suspiro.

- K': "Kula..." - Dije casi sin voz, y terminé con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, la besé gentilmente, y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando al contacto con ella, y si esto seguía así no iba a poder controlarme.

Reaccioné como buenamente pude, y fui a levantarme de encima de Kula, pero ella me abrazó por el cuello y me volvió a besar, su beso era intenso, más que el mío, juraría que me estaba pidiendo más, le devolví el beso a la vez que la levantaba para acabar sentados, la agarré de la cintura y la apreté hacia mí, introduje mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya. Ella me seguía el ritmo y eso me hacia enloquecer, sentía mi corazón a mil por hora, y mi cuerpo arder. Me separé de ella con la respiración agitada, la miré y me pareció tan sensual con la cara acalorada y los labios humedecidos por el beso, dios! No iba a poder aguantar, sé que no debería, sé que estamos borrachos, sé que ni si quiera debería estar ella en mi habitación, lo sé, pero la deseo tanto... la quiero tanto...

Después de mi reproche interior, la cojo en brazos y la llevo a mi cama, la dejo con mucho cuidado y la vuelvo a besar intensamente, me deslizo por su cuello llegando hasta sus hermosos pechos los cuales siguen cubiertos por el sujetador, en el trayecto puedo oir pequeños gemidos de placer escaparse se los labios de Kula, creo que ya es imposible que me detenga... Ella me acaricia la espalda y juega con mi pelo, yo mientras tanto peleo con el gancho de su sujetador hasta que consigo soltarlo... Sus hermosos senos son simplemente perfectos, tan redondos y firmes, y del tamaño perfecto para mis manos. Los masajeo delicadamente y juego con sus pequeños pezones, haciéndola gemir de placer. Agarró su culotte con firmeza y comienzo a bajárselo, consigo quitárselo y la observo completamente desnuda, para mí, ahora está a mi merced... Separo sus piernas y las acaricio con mis manos, comiezo a besar sus muslos hasta llegar al paraíso, me detengo justo enfrente, y puedo ver como Kula está avergonzada y se tapa la cara, sin darle importancia saco mi lengua y comienzo a lamer cada rincón del paraíso, sus gemidos retumban en las pareces de mi habitación. Kula al darse cuenta que no puede controlar sus gemidos se tapa la boca. Al verlo cojo sus manos y las separo, me acerco y la beso.

- Kula: "Nos pueden oir!" - Dice con miedo a que nos descubran.

- K': "No me importa, pero no pienso quedarme sin escuchar los gemidos que provoco en la mujer que amo" - Acababa de declararme de la forma más vulgar posible... Bravo K'! Te has superado...

Kula se sonrojó aún más, echa un vistazo abajo observando mis pantalones.

- Kula: "No vas a desnudarte... K'? Voy a ser la única que pase vergüenza aquí?" - Me dijo burlonamente.

Haciendo caso a su petición, desabroché mis pantalones y me los quité quedándome sólo con los boxers. Ella me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, entendí perfectamente que quería que me los quitara también.

- K': "Ya voy, no sabía que fueras tan impaciente... Gatita" - Dije con una sonrisa.

Agarré los boxers y los bajé hasta quitarmelos, dejando a la vista mi miembro deseoso de entrar al paraíso. Kula abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se incorporó rápidamente, se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mano hasta mi varonil miembro, el contacto de su mano me dio un gran escalofrío. Empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, el placer que sentía era indescriptible, no quiero ni pensar en lo que vendría después... De pronto se inclinó y vi como dirigía su boca hacia mi virilidad, y aunque me moría de ganas de ver su habilidades, la detuve.

- K': "No hagas eso... Por favor..." - Dije casi susurrando. - "No podré controlarme si no..." - Realmente tenía miedo de hacerle daño, ella me miró algo confusa.

La tumbé y me coloqué encima de ella, la besé dulcemente, ella me rodeó con sus piernas y me abrazó por el cuello.

- Kula: "K'... Hazlo ya... Hazme tuya" - Dijo con voz temblorosa y muy sonrojada.

No pude ignorar su petición, y muy despacio me fundí en uno con ella, con la intención de hacerle el menor daño posible, aún así noté como el cuerpo de Kula se tensaba y clababa sus dedos en mi espalda, la besé despacio intentando hacerle saber que todo iría bien, ella se aferró más a mi espalda dándome como señal que confiaba en mí, aumenté un poco la velocidad, y con ello aceleraron nuestras respiraciones, Kula soltaba sonidos de placer que eran música para mis oídos, no podía parar de mirar su cara, esa cara de gozo que sólo yo podía ver. Mi mente se estaba nublando, sin siquiera pensarlo aumenté mi velocidad considerablemente, haciéndonos llenar la habitacion de gemidos de placer por ambas partes, sentía que estaba llegado a mi límite, y de pronto Kula me clavó las uñas hasta donde pudo y emitió un gran grito de placer, sin darme cuenta ambos llegamos al climax y caímos sudorosos en la cama, nos miramos frente a frente aún con las respiraciones agitadas, ella acarició mi mejilla suavemente.

- Kula: "Te quiero..." - Dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto en ella, me abrazó y se acurrucó en mi pecho cerrando sus ojos.

- K': "Yo también..." - Dije acoplándome a ella mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza, cerré mis ojos y los dos caímos presos en un dulce sueño...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus críticas (constructivas a poder ser), sugerencias o lo que sea.**

**Seguiré trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar mucho en subirlo.**


End file.
